Rude and the Fuzzy Bunny Pajamas
by Torture Rack Cloud Deus X
Summary: Rude has fuzzy bunny pajamas. R&R lol thanks


Rude and the Fuzzy Bunny Pajamas

  


LOL, that's right, I've been too damn SERIOUS lately! I need to lighten up! This is a ficcy about Rude's fuzzy bunny pajamas! This brings back a wave of nostalgia of the good ol' days! RENO IN TIGHTS! Anybody remember THAT? It comes into play here... Anyway, R&R. Thanks ^_^

  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of Square's characters, I make up cooler ones anyway, LOL j/k. Lila and Aurora own their respective selves, even though they make a tiny cameo. I don't own Windows XP or Alf or the Muppet Show either (phew). So, um, with that said, on with the fic!

  


(Rude, Reno, Heidigger, Scarlet, and the FF7 good guy gang were in the secret underground meeting room with the podium, TV, comfy couch, fridge, and shelf full of video and board games. Um, un to the story.)

  


Reno: Can we, um, turn the TV ON? I'm sick of lookin' at a blank screen!

  


Yuffie: Yeah I wanna watch the Muppet Show!

  


Tifa: I wanna watch my tape of 3 hours straight of Got Milk? commercials!

  


Cloud: Um...that just doesn't suit you, Tifa.

  


Barret: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

  


(Everyone looks at Barret)

  


Barret: Err...damn it all to hell? Um...never mind...

  


Yuffie: Let's all have hot steamy sex!

  


Cloud: Yeah, good idea!

  


Cloud: Oops, were we not supposed to say that?

  


TRC from "above": YOU IDIOT!!! THAT'S WHY IT WAS STRUCK OUT!

  


Yuffie: But that was only two lines! Three strikes and you're out! Hee hee.

  


TRC: *drops a bowling ball on Yuffie's head*

  


Yuffie: Thanks!

  


TRC: Damn, that was cheese...

  


Barret: Ya 'foo, get outta the fic!

  


TRC: What-ev-ah! *goes away*

  


Cloud: Okay, let's turn on the TV! *turns on the TV with the Cheez-Remote-O-Matic 3001*

  


TV: And in the news, Reno T. Turk was shot and killed today...

  


Reno: WHAT??? WHAT THE-*gasps* Uggh...*falls over*

  


Vincent: Hee hee...Got 'em.

  


TV: Oops, pre-empted that one. An other news...

  


Reno: YOU ^&^^%&^&^*& *&^^&^&*! *sits up* Good thing I had a bulletproof vest!

  


Vincent: Bah...you suck. I need my torture rack.

  


Cloud: Where is it?

  


Vincent: In the shop.

  


Cloud *changes channel*

  


TV: ALF!

  


Yuffie: WOW IT'S ALF!!!!

  


Cloud: *changes channel* 

  


Yuffie: Aw poo poo.

  


TV: It's the Muppet Show!

  


Yuffie: Yay!

  


Cloud: *click*

  


Yuffie: NOO!

  


TV: And now kids, it's time for Drawing in Darwinland!

  


Cid: YEAH BABY THAT'S THE STUFF! *smokes a cig* I LOVE DARWINLAND!

  


Cloud: *rolls eyes* You guys really sti-

  


(Suddenly something comes crashing through the wall.)

  


Barret: HOLY &^&^%&&^!

  


Cid: HOLY &*^%*&^*!

  


Aeris: *giggle*

  


(A tank has bust through the wall. Two people climb out.)

  


Lila: Okay, that was the wrong turn.

  


Aurora: Fool! I told you to turn left at Albuquerque!

  


TRC: By the way, readers, I had to use spell check to spell that right!

  


Cid: LOL SPEEL CHCK YOU STNK I DNT NED 2 USE SPEL CHKE BECASE I ALWAS SPEEL WRIGT!

  


TRC: *sigh*

  


Lila: Hey TRC! *gasp* REEEEEEEEEEENO!

  


TRC: Yo...oh no...

  


Aurora: *grabs Lila* Step away from the Turk. Oh mi gawsh...Alright, let's try this again. Don't mess up the time shift this time!

  


Lila: What-ev-ah!

  


(Aurora and Lila get back into the tank and back away. The wall magically becomes fixed.)

  


TRC: Okay, that was really weird...

  


Barret: Dude, that's what you are.

  


Tifa: Hee hee.

  


Red XII: *looks up from his water bowl* Windows XP Office Edition now in stores today at a very affordable price. Buy now. *drinks*

  


Cloud: Dont'cha just hate those shameless plugs?

  


Rude: Hey, I just had an idea?

  


Everyone: What????????

  


Rude: I dunno.

  


Everyone: *sigh*

  


Heidigger: GYA HA HA! YOU STINK!

  


Rude: Shut up, fat man.

  


Heidigger: Gya ha...ha.

  


Rude: Anyway, let's have a pajama party!

  


Everyone: NO.

  


Cloud: Actually, me an' Aeris are gonna have a pajama party. Cya later. Hee hee..

  


Aeris: Hee hee...

  


(Cloud and Aeris leave)

  


Barret: 'foo.

  


Reno: Aw damn I gotta put it on....OH NO! Be right back! *leaves*

  


Rude: Yeah, me too.

  


(Reno comes back in wearing pink polka dotted tights, a big red nose, a floppy dinosaur hat, and a tiny shirt saying "I Luv Barney")

  


Yuffie: BWAHAHAHAHAHA LOL!!!!!

  


Reno: Let's all do the happy polka dotted super jumping kangaroo funny bunny hop!

  


Reno: Why the hell did I put this on?

  


Barret: LOL YOU LOOK LIKE A BEAR IN A MUSHROOM COSTUME LOL.

  


Reno: *sighs*

  


(Suddenly, Rude comes in wearing a pink fuzzy bunny suit with floppy ears and a cute pair of fuzzy bunny slippers.)

  


Tifa: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!

  


Cid: OH &^&&^&! THAT'S DAMN FUNNY!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!

  


Heidigger: GYA HAHAHA! 

  


Cait Sith: I'm dead.

  


Red XIII: *looks up from his water bowl* BOO-genhagen. *drinks*

  


Reno: Alright, stop it.

  


Rude: I LOVE my fuzzy bunny pajamas!

  


Cid: Oh gawd, could it get any worse?

  


Yuffie: HEY! Don't STEAL my WORD!

  


Cloud: HEY! Don't STEAL my MATERIA!

  


Yuffie: *mumbles under her breath*

  


Cid: Anyway, oh gawd, could it get any worse?

  


Rude: Now I will do the happy bunny hop.

  


Cid: AAAAAAAAUGH!!!!

  


Rude: *starts hopping around the room*

  


Cid: WHAT THE *&&%^%^%^%^&^ IS THIS??? ARGH SHUT THE &**&*^%^&& UP!

  


Rude: Happy BUNNY. Happy BUNNY. Happy BUNNY.

  


Cid: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! *faints*

  


Yuffie: HAPPY BUNNY!!!!

  


Rude: HAPPY BUNNY!!!!

  


Yuffie: FUNNY BUNNY!!!!

  


Rude: FUNNY BUNNY!!!!

  


Cid: *mumbling* more like funny farm...

  


Reno: SUPER SPANDEX HOP! Happy SPANDEX. Happy SPANDEX. Happy SPANDEX.

  


Heidigger: GYA HA HA

  


Scarlet: Oh my god both men are kawaii!!!! OOH!

  


Reno: *gasp*

  


Rude: *gasp*

  


Reno and Rude: SHE CALLED US KAWAII!!!!!!! AUUUUUGH!

  


(Both Reno and Rude run away in terror)

  


Yuffie: THAT'S MEAN!

  


(Cloud and Aeris, walk back in, giggling....in their pajamas.)

  


Barret: OH MY GOD! YOU WEAR TEDDY BEAR PAJAMAS CLOUD AHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Cloud: *blushes*

  


Tifa: Cool flower PJ's, Aeris!

  


Aeris: *giggles*

  


Yuffie: OHHHHHHH...I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!!!!! *giggle*

  


Aeris: *giggle*

  


Tifa: *giggle*

  


Scarlet: *giggle*

  


Cid: *sigh*

  


Yuffie: I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS DID!!!!!

  


Cloud: Uh oh...UH OH!

  


Yuffie: YOU GUYS HAD-

  


(BEEP bzzZt BRRrzZzT! Terminal System FaILUre)

  


Yuffie: Aw man, system failure.

  


Cloud: Phew!

  


Yuffie: Anyway, they had-

  


(Suddenly, a huge explosion is heard and Rufus comes flying through the door.)

  


Rufus: AAAAAH! OOF! OW! Err, um sorry to drop in unannounced, um, er.

  


Yuffie: That's funny.

  


Aeris: Yeah...do you want a flower Mister Shinra? It's only 2 million Gil!

  


Rufus: No problem! *gives*

  


Aeris: Thanks. *smiles* (^_^) *giggles* (hee hee)

  


Yuffie: Anyway, Cloud and Aeris had-

  


TRC: OOPS I AM SORRY WE ARE OUT OF TIME FOR THIS FIC SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!!

  


Yuffie: ARGH!

  


(Screen fades)


End file.
